Benutzer Blog Kommentare:BlackMei/FanFiction - Carry On Teil 4 - Age of Gomorrha/@comment-10060731-20150817142455
Der junge Wayne hielt die erschöpfte Mei in seinen Armen. Sie wirkte benommen und fühlte sich etwas geschwächt. " He, Mei. Hörst du mich ? " Der Engel öffnete daraufhin seine eisblauen Augen, welche in die kastanienbraunen Augen des Jägers blickten. Sie kam langsam wieder zu sich. " He, ah... Was ist passiert ? " " Wetta war hier und.... ", Connor verstummte. Mei fragte ihn trotzdem " Und... was ? " So sehr Connor es verschweigen will, kann er sie nicht anlügen. " Es schien, dass... die Finsternis in dir wieder erwachte " Mei war geschockt, als sie das vernahm. Sie wollte nie wieder diese Seite von ihr raus lassen und sie kontrollieren. " Was ? Wie ist das möglich ? ". Das Engelskind wurde nervös. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, wie das passieren konnte und hatte Angst. Connor versuchte aber, sie zu trösten. " Wetta hat irgendwas von einem Alex geredet und ab da is das passiert. Abropo, Wer ist Alex ? " Mei wurde etwas ruhiger und erzählte Connor, was passiert ist " Dein Bruder ist von den Toten zurückgekehrt ? " " Ja. Er hatte mich vor ein paar Stunden angerufen. Ich konnt es nicht glauben, als ich seine Stimme hörte. Und nur einen Moment später steht er an meiner Türschwelle. Und ich erkannte sofort, dass er es war. Was ich da gefühlt hab, war unbeschreiblich ". Connor legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter " Was, wenn das nur ein Trick von Wetta ist ? Er kennt deinen Schwachpunkt so wie er wohl auch meinen kennt. Er könnte ihn nur benutzen, um dich gegen uns einzusetzen. " Obwohl Mei sich Gedanken machte über das, was Connor sagte, wollte sie aber zu ihrem kleinen Bruder halten " Ich weiß nicht. Ich will... ", sie atmete kurz auf "... meinen Bruder bei mir haben. Er ist wegen mir gestorben und egal, wie es dazu kam, dass er zurück ist... ich will ihn nicht nochmal verlieren. " Jetzt machte sich Connor Gedanken über das, was Mei ihm sagte. Sie hatte vielleicht wirklich ihren Bruder zurückbekommen und wäre es bei Dean und Sam auch so, würden sie auch so denken, wenns um den anderen geht. " Okay. Wir werden uns darum kümmern, wenn dass alles endet " Mei lächelte dann und bedankte sich dafür, dass er so zu ihr hielt. Aber ihr fiel grad etwas ein. " Warte kurz... Was meintest du mit ,dass Wetta 'deinen '''Schwackpunkt kennt ? " Connor fiel ein, dass niemand was von seiner Nacht wusste. Er wollte es erstmal für sich behalten, aber da sie es nun bemerkt hatte, konnte er es ihr auch erzählen. Er drehte sich und etwas nach vorne gehend ins Nichts blickend. " Weißt du, ich... Ich hab etwas herausgefunden... über meinen Dad ", da erinnerte sich Mei, wie Connor einst von seiner Kindheit erzählte und wie seine Eltern zu Tode kamen. " Was meinst du damit ? Ist dein Dad nicht tot ? " " Ja, das ist er. Aber unter anderen Umständen als ich dachte " Mei kam dem Wayne näher und legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter. Sie war gespannt zu hören, was er ihr erzählte " Wie meinst du das ? " Er kniff die Augen zu " Ich dürfte eigentlich nicht leben " und drehte sich zum Engel um, welcher nicht verstand, was das heißen soll. " Wie, ''du dürftest nicht leben ? " " Ich hab erfahren, dass ich die Glasknochenkrankheit hatte, bevor ich geboren wurde. Und dass mein Dad... um mich zu retten.... einen Deal machte. Sein Leben für meins " Mei konnte nicht glauben, was sie hörte. Dass Jemand wie Connor auch einen geliebten Menschen durch das Übernatütliche verlor. Woher wusste er diese Dinge ? Und sind sie wahr ? " Woher weißt du diese Dinge ? " " Das spielt keine Rolle. ich weiß es eben... und auch Wetta " Connor war dann recht bekümmert. Seine Schuldgefühle nagten noch an ihm. Mei wollte ihm helfen. Sie lehnte hinter Connor ihre Arme samt ihren Kopf an. " Hör zu. Ich weiß nicht, woher du das hast und ob es wahr ist. Aber du sollst wissen: Du bist nicht allein " DIese Worte ließen ihn etwas lächeln. Sie hatte ja auch Recht, denn was auch passiert sein mag in den Jahren, so wusste er, dass er nie allein war. Er wandte sich ihr dann direkt zu " Du hast Recht. Ich bin nicht allein...., weil ich euch hab. und dafür bin ich dankbar. Ich bin echt froh, dass wir Freunde sind. Johnny kann sich echt glücklich schätzen " Mei wurde etwas rot und sie umarmtem sich dann. Da kam Connor dann ein Gedanke " So, wie gehts weiter ? Kriegen wir den Sarg bei dir unter ? " Da betrachtete Mei den Sarg " Ich weiß nich so ganz. Ich beam kurz zu mir und such nen Platz. Bin gleich zurück " und weg war sie. Nachdem sie weg war, zog Connor seinen Handschuh aus und betrachtete seine Handfläche, auf der ein Symbol war. Es schien ein Bannsiegel zu sein. Da erschien Sariel zu seiner Rechten. " Wirst du es ihr sagen ? " Er zog den Handschuh wieder an, zu Sariel sagend " Nicht heute ". Da tauchte Mei wieder auf und Sariel war verschwunden. " Ich hab einen Platz gefunden. Da müsste er hin passen. " Beide gingen dann zum Sarg und verschlossen ihn wieder. Sie hielten sie sich an den Händen und der Engel legte seine Hand auf den Sarg. Bevor sie dann beamen, machte Connor noch eine Anmerkung. " Wenn du mal Zeit hast, zeigst du mir dann mal, wie man teleportiert ? wär nähmlich ganz hilfreich " Mei sagte daraufhin grinsend " Gerne " und Innerhalb eines Wimpernschlag waren sie weg.